Hot Kiss
by Angel Park
Summary: Jae apa kau ingat,kau punya janji denganku beberapa hari lalu? jae,ingat janjimu kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kita sedikit lebih panas dari ini sekuel french kiss,DLDR,TYPOS,100% YOAI,YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

HOT KISS

DISCLAMEIR : TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

GENRE : ROMANCE AND HUMOR

RATE : T+

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN,YAOI,SCENE KISS GAGAL,TYPOS

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Brakkk,,demtuman keras itu berasal dari jendela kaca dorm tvxq,hampir saja jendela kaca itu tinggal pecahan-pecahan kecil.

Angin kencang dan dentuman-dentuman keras saling melengkapi di malam yang sunyi.

Seluruh member tvxq sedang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing kecuali yunjae-sang lead vokal jaejoong dan uri leader kita yang tercinta jung yunho,hingga mengakibatkan dorm tersebut sunyi.

Sang lead vokal kita ini,ternyata sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan untuk dirinya.

Dari kejauhan yunho mengendap-ngendap menuju jaejoong yang sedang di dapur.

"Yah" jaejoong berteriak dengan keras,ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar terletak di pinggang rampingnya.

"Aisssh teligaku,yah!kenapa kau harus berteriak sih jae,ini aku yunho"teriak yunho pada jaejoong kesal,sambil mengusap teliga yang berdengung karena teriakan jaejoong.

"yah! Itu juga bukan salahku kalau teligamu sakit,siapa suruh kau mengangetkanku"teriak jaejoong tak mau kalah dari yunho.

"ne ne ini memang salahku jae"kata yunho mengalah pada jaejoong,dari pada ia dan jaejoong bertengkar sampai pagi karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka.

"Lalu apa ada sesuatu hingga kau menghampiriku yun,kenapa kau tidak tidur saja yun hari sudah malam"jaejoong berkata lembut pada yunho mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 pm.

"hmmm memang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dan aku belum mengantuk jae"jawab yunho menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong.

"Lalu hal apa itu yun"kata jaejoong lagi.

"jae,apa kau ingat punya janji padaku beberapa hari yang lalu?"jawab yunho menyimpang dari pertanyaan jaejoong.

"Yah aku rasa ada yun,tapi apa itu yun?,aku tidak bisa mengingatnya yun coba katakan yun apa itu"kata jaejoong sambil memegang kepalanya,layaknya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"kau mengatakan akan mengarjariku lagi apa itu french kiss?"jawab yunho santai tanpa memandang wajah jaejoong,yang sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"tapi bukan sekarang juga kan yun"kata jaejoong gugup memandang lantai dapur ia berada bersama yunho.

"tapi aku ingin sekarang jae"kata yunho dengan smirk yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya menghadap yunho,dan berjalan mundur ketika yunho mendekat ke arahnya.

Brugh,,bunyi benturan keras,ketika kepala jaejoong menubruk tempat memasak di dapurnya.

"sial,,,bagaimana caranya aku kabur dari beruang mesum ini"pikir jaejoong sambil melihat kiri kanan,agar bisa kabur dari yunho.

Dua tangan itu sudah ada di depan wajah cantik jaejoong,ia sangat gugup sekarang karena yunho sudah berada di depannya.

"Jae,ingat janjimu yang dulu"kata yunho sedikit serak agar jaejoong mau berdansa lidah dengannya.

"hmmm ne,tapi jangan lama yah yun,aku takut nanti di lihat member lain"jawab jaejong.

"tapi,member lain sedang ada kegiatan lain jongie"kata yunho sambil mngendus aroma vanila yang keluar dari tubuh jaejoong.

"jangan telalu lama,ara"kata jaejoong,daripada ia berdebat tidak penting,yang akhirnya ia yang akan kalah.

Hmmmm hanya deheman yang di berikan yunho,ia sudah tak sabar meniknmati manisnya bibir ceri jaejoong

Tangan yunho yang awalnya berada di sisi samping jaejoong,berpindah menuju pinggang ramping itu dan mendekap dengan eratnya.

Yunho memiringkan wajahnya dan menundukan wajahnya menuju wajah itu yang bagai porselen itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menanti kunjunga bibir berbentuk hati yang siap menyapa bibuir plumnya.

Yunho meletakan bibirnya di atas bibir jaejoong sebentar lalu melumat dengan lembut dan merasakan manisnya.

Pagutan yang awalnya lembut kini berubah agak kasar,tangan yunho berpindah menuju daerah favoritnya di daerah dada jae dan mengitarinya,lalu sedikit mencubitnya yang menyebabkan melenguh hebat.

"desahan-desahan nakal keluar begitu saja dari bibir plum itu,tangan jaejoong merambat ke arah rambut menahan sensasi yang sangat nikmat.

Tangan yunho dari luar mengerayangi paha mulus jaejoong yang terbalut oleh jeans,dan merangkak masuk ke arah junior jaejoong yang sudah hard.

Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya menghadap atap dorm,setelah mulutnya di lepaskan oleh bibir hati yunho yang kini bekerja di leher jenjangnya.

Masih belum posisi sekarang,yunho mendudukkan jaejoong di atas tempat yang lebih tinggi-di samping tempat meletakan kompor.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja di leher jaejoong dengan kegiatan "mari menandai",tangan yang kiri masih berada di dada jaejoong memilinnya.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya di leher jaejoong,dan melihat dengan seksama hasil karyanya.

"Ini sangat indah jae,bolehkah?"tanya yunho pada jaejoong yang masih melenguh hebat.

"in,,,,i sudah banyak yun,kau boleh melanjutkannya ta,,,,,pi asal jangan di leherku"jawab jaejoong tergagap,ia masih merasakan sensasi kerja tangan yunho di juniornya.

"YEY! kau serius jae"teriak yunho,sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil mendapat permen.

"Ne,aku serius,mumpung hari ini dingin dan member lain tidak,kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kita sedikit merasa lebih panas dari in"jawag jaejoong seduktif ke teliga yunho.

"Hei jae,kau sedang beruang lapar sekarang,kau akan tau hukumannya"kata yunho meniup dan mengulum teliga kanan jaejoong.

"Yah,baiklah aku tau dan aku juga akn menanti hukuman itu yun"bisik jaejoong.

"Ne,tapi sebaiknya kita pindah jae"kata yunho pada jaejoong.

Dan dengan smirk yang merangkai di wajahnya,yunho mengendong jaejoong dengan bridal style menuju kamar jaejoong,yang nantinya akan menjadi sanksi malam panas mereka.

Hai,,,,,,,,,,,,#muncul di balik punggung balik lagi dengan sekuel french kiss,mungkin ini bisa juga buat angel ajang mengembangkan bakat tersembunyi jaejoong-bakat mesum berterimah kasih banyak atas review,follow or favoritnya atas ff french kiss angel,tapi angel sangat berharap kalau reader mau review bukan hanya follow or favorit agar angel tau dimana kekurangan lagi gomawo buat semuanya yang ngereview,follow or favorit dan buat all my lovely silent reader,tolong yah ninggalin jejak sekali-kali agar angel semangat.

Rencananya HOT KISS ini twoshoot,tapi itu tergantung reader,kalau banyak yang ngereview angel akan publish chapter duanya,kalau ngak buat angel aja untuk di baca sendiri.

JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW : angeltari02

11 JANUARI 2013

10:33 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE?PAI PAI


	2. Chapter 2

HOT KISS

DISCLAMEIR : TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST : KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER MEMBER TVXQ

PAIR : YUNJAE AND OTHER

GENRE : ROMANCE AND HIUMOR

RATE : T++ alias M

WARNING : NO FLAME,NO BASH,NGAK SESUAI EYD,ALUR KECEPATAN

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

SEBELUMNYA

Dan dengan smirk yang merangkai di wajahnya,yunho mengendong jaejoong dengan bridal style menuju kamar jaejoong,yang nantinya akan menjadi sanksi malam panas mereka.

Chapter 2 end

Dengan semangat yunho berjalan menuju ranjang king size jaejoong dan meletakkan jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunhopun kembali menuju pintu kamar itu dan mengunci agar tak seorang menggangu kegiatan panasnya bersama jaejoong.

Yunho merangkak diatas tubuh jaejoong dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menindih jaejoong.

" Jadi jae, kita mulai sekarang, liltle yunie sepertinya sudah minta di lepas dari sarangnya " kata yunho seduktif di teliga jaejoong serta menjilatnya.

" Baiklah yun,,, " jawab jaejoong sedikit mendesah karen aperlakuan lidah yunho di teliganya.

Yunho yang masih asik menjilat dan mengulum teliga jaejooong menyeringai ketika mendengar lampu hijau dari jaejoong. Tangan nakal yunho bergerak dengan pelan mengintari dan menari-nari diatas pinggang ramping jaejoong.

Setelah selesai dengan teliga jaejoong, yunho beralih menuju bagian favoritnya-bibir ceri jaejoong yang sangat mengiurkan baginya. Yunho menjilat wajah jaejoong dan membasahi dengan salivanya. Yunho mengulum, memangut dan menarik-narik bibir ceri itu seperti sedang merasakan manisnya.

Tangan yunho mengangkat kaus jaejoong dan jaejoong sedikit enagkat tubuh agar kaus itu bisa keluar dari tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menyingkirkan baju jaejoong dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Jaejoong mencoba menyeimbanginya permainan bibir yunho di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong membuka bibirnya ketika bibirnya di gigit lembut oleh yunho pertanda ia meminta ijin pada jaejoong masuk kedalam goa hangat milik jaejoong. Pertarungan lidah antara yunho dan jaejoong tidak terelakkan lagi, jaejoong mencoba mendominasi pertarungan lidah itu namun yang namanya seme tentu saja takkan pernah membiarkan itu.

Tangan yunho yang masih menari-nari di atas perut rata jaejoong menuju daerah di atas perut rata itu yang berwarna pink. Tangan itu mencubit niple jaejoong yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu bergetar.

" Eungh,, " lenguh jaejoong saat bibir lihai yunho berpindah menuju leher jenjangnya. Lidah itu membasahi leher jaejoong menjilat dan mengigit meninggalkan tanda kebiruan yang bisa diartikan jaejooong selamanya milik jung yunho-uri leader tercinta ini.

Lidah terlatih itu menuju niple jaejoong yang sudah menegang akibat di kerjai tangan nakal yunho. Yunho memasukan niple jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya dan menyusu seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

" Yunnhhh,,, " ucap jaejoong mendesah hebat.

Tangan nakal tadi yang mengerjai niple jaejoong kini berjalan mencari mangsanya yang barada di balik celana jeans yang di kenakan jaejoong. Yunho melerotkan jeans jaejoong hingga selutut dan selanjutnya menggunakan kakinya sampai celana itu bisa lepas dari kaki jenjang jaejoong.

" Eugh,," desah jaejoong ketika merasakan juniornya bergesekkan dengan kakinya yunho. Yunho yang mendengar itu menyadarinya dan berniat mengerjai jaejoong, yunho menggesekkan kakinya lagi dan membuat jaejoong frustasi.

" Yun,, jangan menggodakuu,, aku mohon yun " ucap jaejoong frustasi pada yunho yang masih mengerjainya.

" Menggoda apa jae, sepertinya aku tak pernah menggodamu? Dan kau memohon apa jae? " balas yunho masih menggesekkan kakinya.

" Yun,,, " mohon jaejoong.

" Baiklah baiklah jae,jangan frustasi seperti itu jae kau semakin sexy jika seperti itu " balas yunho tersenyum mesum

Kaki yunho yang bergesakn dengan member jaejoong kini dngantikan oleh mulut yunho yang memasukkan junior kecil jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut yunho memasukan dan mengeluarkan secara bergantian. Yunho mengemut junior jaejoong seperti sedang memakan lolipop dan memutar-mutarnya.

Merasa junior jaejoong telah mengembung yunho segera menghentikan kegiatanya.

" Yun kenapa di hentikan " protes jaejoong ketika ia akan mencapai klimaknay yunho malah menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Tenang dulu jae, aku mau kita keluar bersama " ucap yunho melepaskan bajunya karena memang dari tadi hanya jaejoong yang naked.

Setelah melepasakan bajuhnya, yunho kembali merangkak di atas tubuh jaejoong.

" Ini saatnya joongie " ucap yunho sedikit mendesah.

Yunho melebarkan paha jaejoong dan menampilkan hole pink jaejoong, yunho menelan salivanya sendiri melihat pemandangan indah itu. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya menuju hole jaejoong dan memberinya salivanya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membasahi hole jaejoong, yunho mengocok juniornya sendiri ketika sudah mengembung, ia segera meletakkan tangan untuk menahan kaki jaejoong agar tidak bergerak.

" Kau siap jae,,? " tanya yunho pada jaejoong yang sedikit memucat.

Hmmm hanya anggukan kepala yang di terima yunho sebagai jawaban bahwa telah siap di rasuki.

AKKKHHH teriak jaejoong ketika yunho memasukan juniornya ke hole jaejoong, hole jaejoong sekarang seperti mau terbelah dua. Yunho yang melihat langsung menyambar bibir jaejoong yang telah membengkaka untuk mengurangi kesakitan jaejoong.

Selama abibir bekerja di bibir jaejoong, tangan juga melakukan kerja di junior jaejoong dengan mengocoknya secara perlahan yang mengalunkan desahan-desahan dari bibir ceri itu. Setelah merasa jaejoong nyaman dengan perlakuannya, yunhopun secara peerlahan mengenjot hole jaejoong yang mencengkram juniornya dengan kuat.

" Fasterhhh yun, lebih cepat yun yah yah disana, cepat-cepat disana disana,, " desah jaejoong ketika yunho menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho seperti di bawah ke surga firdaus ketika hole sempit jaejoong mencengkram juniornya dengan sangat kuat.

" Jae ini nikmat sekali,, " kata yunho sambil mengenjot hole jaejoong

" Yun aku mau keluar,,," seru jaejoong ketika merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

" sama-sam jae "

" YUN/JAE " seru keduanya setelah mengeluarkan cum.

Yunho langsung ambruk menimpa jaejoong yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya.

" Hei jae, maukah kau mempratekkan lagi ciuman lainnya? Aku ingin tahu bagaiman yang lainnya, jebal " mohon yunho setelah ia melihat jaejjong mau bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya yang ia pakai.

" Tidak ada ciuman-ciuman lain yunho mesum, ini yang yang pertama dan terakhirnya aku mempraktekkannya padamu. Aku tak menyangkah bahwa hanya dari french kiss biasa tubuhku menjadi remuk semua " protes jaejoong pada beruang mesum yang telah mengerjai habis tubuh indahnya.

" Jebal jae yah yah aku mohon "

END

BALASAN BUAT HOT KISS CHAP 1

Yoon HyuWoon : mian updatenya lama banget#dibakar. Ini chap 2nya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya

Dhiniekim : main kalau bikin binggung, angel juga binggung#plak. Gomawo udah suka ff abal angel. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya

JungJY : Gomawo buat unn yang udah mau ngoreksi tulisan angel. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

Kim anna shinotsuke : Gomawo unn udah bilang ff abal angel menarik. Thank's sgsin buat saranya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya

Maiapark : Gajah mesum memang luar biasa#plak. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya uke tetap ia yang digrepe ama semenya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

: ne, ini chap 2nya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

Lee Sunri hyun : Ne, ini chap 2nya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

Guest : Mian baru bisa update and mian again kalau ncnya ngak ngepuasin. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

Rima Dsung : Mereka itu ngak pacaran, tapi cuma sabatan. Tapi berhubungan jae tau apa itu french kiss maka ia yang mempraktekkannya ama yunho. Ne ini kelanjutannya. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

Rly. : Yes itu pasti. Makasih udah mau baca and reviewnya.

note : Mian ne, angel baru bisa publish chap 2nya. Maaf typos bertebaran dan gomawo buat yang udah review, follow and favoritian ff abal angel. And satu lagi angel adalah orang amatir yang maksain buat nc, maaf kalau nc hanya ngini yang angel bisa buat. Once again review

06 FEBRUARI 2014

13:38 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REVIEW NE? PAI PAI ^^


End file.
